


Февраль

by Riakon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Она ненавидит февраль. Февраль — самый грустный месяц в её жизни.





	Февраль

Она ненавидит февраль. Февраль — самый грустный месяц в её жизни. 

Фриск любит закрывать глаза и представлять собственную смерть в феврале. Особенно часто она с мрачным наслаждением представляет то, как уходит под воду, откуда больше нет возврата. И вокруг никого. Её собственный мир вымер, пусть в нём ещё и остаются те, кто называет её своим другом.

Особенно иронично, что друзья устроили свои жизни на поверхности, и их жизни совсем неплохи, в отличие от её. Их жизни потрясающи настолько, что за несколько лет каждый из бывших жителей Подземья забыл о существовании девочки по имени Фриск, которая прошла через самое настоящее пекло, стараясь не только вытащить свою шкуру, но и не испачкать руки в чужой крови. Давно опостылевшая привычка — напоминать себе, что это правильно, что так и должно быть, и пора бы уже завязывать таскаться то к одним, то к другим в гости, каждый раз чувствуя, как болезненно ударяет по ней отказ. 

«Ничего, ничего», — говорит Фриск и улыбается: то Ториэль, которая, наконец-то, помирилась с собственным мужем, то Альфис, которая готовится к свиданию, то Папирусу, который спешит на собственное кулинарное шоу. 

«Ничего, ничего», — повторяет Фриск самой себе снова и снова, стараясь удержаться на плаву и видя, как краски некогда яркого мира постепенно начинают сереть. 

Дни больше не залиты солнцем и светом, в них не осталось того необычного, что придаёт ежедневной рутине особенный вкус, и её единственное спасение — Санс. Этот лентяй никогда не меняется, у него всегда есть время на неё. Он часами развлекает её своими выдумками и никогда не отказывает во встречах, пусть даже и не становится их инициатором.

— Ну что ты, малая, разве я могу быть занят? — насмешливо спрашивает скелет, щуря левый глаз и отпаивает Фриск кофе, которое варит специально для неё. Фриск никогда не отвечает на его глупые детские шутки, но не потому что ей нечего сказать. Нет, она знает, что Санс не отвернётся от неё, если она ответит ему на колкость, просто рисковать не хочется. 

Санс располагает к себе своей леностью и тайнами, которые скрывает. Фриск знает. Она вообще знает слишком много для человеческого существа. Например, что он считает ботинки на шнурках бичом для неуклюжих монстров, поэтому на его ногах красуются тапочки, что носки должны быть частью самовыражения и что скелет потеет зеленоватой липкой жидкостью, отчего все его простыни похожи на неприятный склизкий ком. 

Фриск даже знает, что самое ценное Санс всегда прячет в особенном месте, куда добраться может только он со своей способностью к телепортации. Спрятанном где-то в Подземье, в крохотной каморке, стены которой завешаны непонятными расчётами и схемами странных устройств — ей довелось побывать в этом особенном месте как-то раз. Неуклюжей робкой просьбы оказалось достаточно, чтобы Санс взял её с собой, усмехнувшись по-особому. 

Это было в феврале. Да, точно. 

День, когда она поняла: из-за того, что всё это время он был рядом, поддерживал её, развлекал, разговаривал и вообще всячески составлял компанию, — невозможно было остаться к нему равнодушной. 

День, когда, оказавшись в самом тайном месте Санса, среди всех его особенно ценных сокровищ она увидела маленький медальон в форме сердца. Совершенно девичья вещичка, которая занимала значимое место на куче странных записей, словно тыча её носом в собственные чувства. 

«Да-да, ты, конечно, уже поняла, что он нравится тебе больше чем друг или старший брат, но знай, ты навсегда останешься во френдзоне», — вот что молчаливо заявил этот медальон. 

Фриск ненавидит все медальоны в форме сердца, принадлежащие маленьким девочкам. 

И ненавидит февраль. 

В этот месяц Санс пропадает. Его попросту не оказывается ни в его комнате, ни в мастерской — нигде. И Папирус что-то невнятно блеет о том, что у его старшего брата важный проект. 

«Конечно», — горечь мыслей разъедает душу, оголяя нервные окончания, — «конечно же, у него проект. У существа, повёрнутого на лени, супер-важный проект, который он сорвался делать, не сказав мне ни слова. Ах, Папирус, тебе бы врать научиться получше.» 

Февраль жуткий месяц. Он веет ветром, рвущим сердце на сотни кусочков, одиночеством, словно толстым одеялом, прижимающим душу к земле, и осознанием, что весны не будет. А даже если и будет, то это ничего не изменит. Конец у всего один, и он близок.

Фриск не знает, какова на вкус затяжная депрессия. Зато она знает, как любимый напиток становится безвкусным, мир теряет краски, опускаясь до отметки «грязно-серый» в её голове, и обычные вещи делать становится всё труднее. Кончается тем, что один из дней февраля Фриск проводит на диване, так и не сумев заставить себя подняться. «Один из» превращается в «норму» так быстро, но ей нет до этого никакого дела, пока тоска и одиночество пожирают будни Фриск.

Она больше не ходит в гости. Она больше не готовит кофе. Она больше не встаёт с постели. Она лежит и смотрит на крохотный обрывок неба, такой же серый, как и всё вокруг. Жизнь делает круг по циклу сезонов, но ничего не меняется ни весной, ни летом, ни осенью. Даже зима, кажется, начинается с февраля, и февраль абсолютно везде. 

Дрянной месяц пропитал каждую её клетку, и Фриск уже отбросила мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в Подземье и поселиться в тихом месте близ Ядра или где-нибудь в Руинах, присвоив бывший дом Ториэль. Всё равно ничего не изменится, и жизнь продолжит быть такой же серой. 

И совершенно беспросветной. 

Кажется, пришла пора ставить точку. 

Руки смазаны жиром, ими невозможно схватиться, а сама Фриск покоится на самом дне, свесив ноги с бортика. Она, для верности, не только заткнула слив, но и навалилась на него всем телом. Ступни тоже скользкие, чтобы не оттолкнуться, когда инстинктивная жажда жизни возьмёт верх.

Теплая вода набирается преступно медленно, а тело до ужаса лёгкое, и уши глохнут в воде, скрывая посторонние звуки от Фриск. Она смотрит в серый, безжизненный потолок, слыша лишь плеск набирающейся воды и, наконец, чувствует себя достаточно тяжелой, чтобы скрыться под водой и остановить безумный цикл из сплошного февраля. Вода подбирается к ноздрям, опасно заливаясь в глотку.

«Теперь можно прикрыть глаза и постараться сохранить остатки достоинства. Несчастный случай — уснуть в ванной и утонуть, что может быть банальнее? Никаких пересудов в идеальном конце», — вот она, последняя мысль в голове, впервые пропитанная спокойствием и тусклым оттенком радости. 

Тепло резко сменяется холодом, невесомость — крепкой хваткой на лопатках и под коленями, а чернота перед глазами уступает место злому, колючему взгляду синих, не виданных прежде глаз. Кашель выкручивает спазмами, заставляя откашливаться, снова и снова хватая спасительный воздух. 

Сотни вопросов застревают в глотке, но ни один из них не прорывается сквозь кашель. Тёплое одеяло укутывает её как кокон, и Фриск обнаруживает себя прижатой к теплому телу. 

— Ну что же ты творишь, а, малая? — знакомый голос и интонации вылетают из незнакомого рта, и она с ужасом вглядывается в его лицо. — А задержись я, то что, ты бы заставила меня плакать над твоим хладным трупом, а? 

Приятная округлость, не чрезмерная, но достаточная для того, чтобы её сердце начало биться быстрее, горящие неоновым синим глаза, линия скул, поросшая светлой щетиной, и... Нет, он смотрит на неё мрачно, на лице нет даже тени привычной улыбки, и всё же догадка, убийственная, но одинокая вспыхивает в голове разглядывающей своего спасителя Фриск. 

— Санс?.. 

— C первой попытки, а, малая! — Усмешка делает сходство полным, но это так изумительно — видеть живую плоть там, где привыкла видеть одни только кости, видеть серьёзность там, где всегда была только улыбка. — Хороший сюрприз вышел, а? Пара недель, и вот я снова здесь, перед тобой и во плоти. 

— Пара? Пара недель? — кажется, её взгляд меняется так, что он настораживается, хмурясь немного, и повторяет ещё чётче, словно пытаясь сохранить этот беззаботный подсчёт времени со стороны монстра. — Пара. Недель?

— А что? Ну тройка, всё же ещё февраль.

Санс выглядит совсем необычно в этом человечьем обличии, особенно пребывая в растерянности, и Фриск разбирает смех. Она смеется долго, почти до истерики, вытирая слёзы краем одеяла и вжимаясь в него так сильно, как только может. И лишь когда этот больной смех отпускает её, она сообщает ему о том, что он забыл глянуть на год. 

Санс торопливо смотрит в телефон и становится ещё бледнее, хотя при его светлой коже это вообще довольно странно. 

— Как тебе удалось? — спрашивает Фриск, трогая его мягкую щеку осторожно. — И...зачем? 

— Не думай, что я стал человеком. Я всё ещё монстр с душой монстра и силами монстра. Просто обёртка немного другая, только и всего, — тихо отвечает он, и гладит её по отросшим неровно волосам. Жест помогает принять тот факт, что это действительно Санс, но память о медальоне, пусть уже и не так остра, а всё равно причиняет боль. Хуже делают только разве что догадки, что прожигают душу своими острыми и горячими краями.

— Для кого этот сюрприз? — Тихо, почти неразборчиво лепечет Фриск, стараясь удержать подкатывающие к глазам слёзы.

— Тук-тук, — невпопад отвечает Санс. 

— Кто там? — послушно спрашивает она, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Ваш подарок на день влюблённых, — по-доброму усмехается монстр и уже через секунду добавляет. — И здравый смысл, чтобы больше таких глупостей не делала. Не заставляй бедного старого Санса браться за твоё воспитание.

— Не буду, — тихо отзывается Фриск и обнимает его за шею, собираясь никогда не отпускать, и выдыхает, чувствуя сонливость после всех этих переживаний, — не уходи... 

— Никогда, малышка, — губы касаются мягко её виска, и девушка проваливается в сон, слыша уже во сне, — никогда. 

Когда она просыпается, то чувствует тяжесть его руки на своей талии, мерное сопение под ухом и жар другого тела, прижатого к ней так крепко, как только возможно. Фриск лежит с закрытыми глазами. Вчера, когда она открыла глаза, мир был серым. Мир, в котором нет даже тени надежды на счастливый исход. Мир, застрявший в вечном феврале. 

Сейчас двадцать второе февраля на календаре, но когда она открывает глаза, то видит, что серость и уныние остались во вчерашнем дне навсегда. Перед ней кусочек яркого, летнего неба в чужих глазах. 

Наступила весна.


End file.
